Nyctophobia
by Gilraen Telemnar
Summary: After 5th year, Hermione's vacation goes wrong. She meets new people and makes new enemies. HG-RW OC-CW
1. Club Shatter

AN: Hi and welcome to Nyctophobia. I took this down because I wasn't writing it but I decided to put it back up. I'm probably going to take down my other one cause I hate it.  
  
Disclaimer: IT'S MINE! ALL MINE! No... not really. It's J.K. Rowling's. DARN!  
  
*blah blah blah* is thought  
  
CHAPTER 1: CLUB SHATTER  
  
Hermione Granger smiled at the girl dancing with her. The club's music was starting to give Hermione a headache, but she didn't care. She nodded towards a couple of guys watching her and her friend. The black haired girl gave a knowing, predatory smile. She raised her voice to be heard above the music. "Nah. Trust me, Mya. They have way too much alcohol in their systems. What did I say about innocents? Anyway, you have to get off the fresh stuff. After all, you do have to go back to that school of yours."  
Hermione smiled at her savior. "I miss my friends a lot, but I don't wanna leave America. I mean, I finally got rid of my accent! Although, it does make the guys here think I'm even sexier." Hermione snickered and her raven-haired friend led her off of the dance floor and to a high table. "Not only am I gonna miss this place, but I'm gonna miss you!" Hermione gave a sad smile. "I'll have to face my friends. They'll want to know what happened, where I disappeared to after... you know... and why I didn't stay with the Weasley's when it happened."  
Her friend's black eyes stared back into her own, before changing back to their normal icy blue. "Mya, I told you that I had something to tell you, didn't I?" The girl smirked. "I'm going to Hogwash."  
Hermione squealed and threw her arms around her friend. "Oh my goodness, Rayvin! Why didn't you tell me! But you aren't a witch!"  
Rayvin smiled evilly. "I'm indirectly related to that dear headmaster of yours. I was a witch before. I pulled a few strings. He already knows what happened."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rayvin grabbed the man's hand from stopping its reach for the pretty brunette's throat. "What the HELL do you think you're doing to this poor girl, Jorge?" Rayvin glanced past him farther into the alley. The sight of the two others doing the same to the others as planed for the poor girl sickened her. She turned her eyes back to Jorge. "No. I won't allow it! You can't!"  
Jorge backhanded her. Rayvin slammed into a brick wall and slid to the ground in a heap. "Watch me."  
Jorge was about to continue his task, when he heard Rayvin, one of his exes, growl at him, "At least give her a choice. She's so young!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione shuddered before throwing a questioning glance Rayvin's way. "And how exactly did he know what happened?"  
Rayvin rolled her eyes. "Mya, what did I tell you about Dumbledores? They have an uncanny way of knowing things. I didn't tell Albus." Rayvin slowly surveyed the room. Jorge nodded at her from a table across the room. Rayvin growled under her breath before turning back to Hermione.  
Hermione smiled. "Don't let Jorge get to you. You know he misses you. I still can't believe you had the courage to dump him all those years ago."  
Rayvin smirked at her friend. "I'm just special. That and I've always been both stronger and smarter than him. I wasn't prepared that night. If I had been, you wouldn't be in this situation." Rayvin placed her head in one hand and refused to look at Hermione.  
"I'm glad." Rayvin looked up at her in surprise. "I had nothing to live for really. I probably would have killed myself once I got alone anyway."  
"But, what about-"  
"Harry and Ron? Yeah, I know. They would have missed me. But Harry's had to deal with a lot of death. One little Mud-blood wouldn't make much difference to him." Hermione giggled.  
"Damn. You might be even more cynical than I am! No...wait...still me." Hermione rolled her eyes. "He misses you, Mya. Anyway, at Hogwash, I'm not going to be a student." Hermione threw her a 'DUH' look. "Ok, ok. I'm going to be more of your protector." Hermione looked scandalized. "Don't look at me like that! I'm going to have to have you watch my back there. There be hunters at your school, lassie." Rayvin reverted back to her Irish brogue for the last sentence. Both girls laughed until they heard an ever so polite English voice say "Excuse me?"  
They both stopped abruptly and turned to face the young man. He smiled a lazy smile. "Hello, I'm Richard. Richard Pacton. What is your name?"  
Rayvin smiled at him and glanced at Hermione, who could easily see Rayvin's anger. *Well...this aught to be interesting. Wonder how far she'll go?* "My name?" Here, Rayvin placed one of those stupid, fake, girly giggles. "I'm Jane. Jane Doe."  
Richard smiled at her. "Would you like to dance Jane?" Hermione struggled not to laugh.  
Rayvin gave a sad little smile at the boy. "I can't. We were just about to leave." Rayvin looked at her watch. "I'm already in hot water with my parents as it is, and if I'm out past curfew again, I'm dead!" Rayvin gave a sexy little pout before sliding off of the stool, with Hermione doing the same.  
"Well," started Richard, "are you free tomorrow night?"  
Rayvin rolled her eyes over at Hermione before turning around and smiling at him. "Yes."  
"Cool, so would you meet me at the entrance at 7?"  
Hermione scowled and grabbed Rayvin's wrist. "Yes! She will! Now! IF WE.DON'T.GO.NOW.WE.WILL.BE.LATE!" She punctuated each word with a jerk on Rayvin's wrist. "Come on Jay!" Hermione pulled Rayvin out of the club. As soon as they were out, they ran down the street and then down an alley.  
Rayvin burst out laughing. "Thank you so much Mya! I owe you! It took all of my willpower not to put the guy out of his misery." The two girls kept walking, keeping to alleyways, since they were faster, even though they could be dangerous. The two girls finally made it to Rayvin's apartment and flopped down onto their beds. 


	2. Kindness is a Virtue

A/N: I already did I disclaimer, so I'm not doing another. Sorry! I really hope that if you read this, you review. I'll probably update REALLY soon. Oh, and just so you know, according to the Lexicon, Bill Weasley attended Hogwarts with the Marauders, although a few years younger. His exact age isn't known, so I had to guess.  
  
CHAPTER 2: KINDNESS IS A VIRTUE.  
  
London, England 1976  
  
The girl slipped into the yard and to the shadows. An old man, about 60 the girl had to guess, with gray hair with a red tint smiled at the blonde boy standing in front of him. "Good. Again."  
The blonde rolled his eyes and smirked at him. "Again? I already beat you. Must we do it again, Master?" The boy spat the word 'Master' with contempt, but only the girl watching from the shadows caught it.  
"You forget, Malfoy. I'm getting old. The vampires are much faster than me." Suddenly the man stiffened. "Come out. I feel your presence. Why do you hide? Do you fear us?"  
Rayvin stepped out of the shadows and gave a small shy smile. "Don't worry," the boy said pompously, "you have nothing to fear from us." He rounded on his Master. "You frighten her. Yes, so she was out of line, but a beauty such as her shouldn't be scared of the things she need not fear."  
Rayvin gave a snort of laughter. Malfoy spun around to look at her. He was charmed by the icy blue eyes and raven black hair. He gave a yelp when his master swatted him hard in the back of the head. Trying to act calm, Rayvin asked the man, "Is he always that pompous? The boy is going to get himself killed."  
Malfoy's eyes filled with anger, and he tried to move towards her, only to be held back by the older man. "I am not a boy. Who are you to speak?" He looked her up and down. "You are younger than me! And by the state you your clothes, you look to be a Mud-blood as well."  
The old man rolled his eyes and shoved the young man behind him. "He knows not of what you are. He isn't who you are looking for. He is defenseless against the likes of you. My son, however, is on his way over for a family dinner and he will dispose of you when he arrives." He pulled out his wand and aimed at the boy, whispering a silencing charm. "You must excuse my associate's son. He knows only what we tell him. He knows enough to not wander outside at this time of night."  
Rayvin sighed, annoyed with the old man. "Right. Yes, well, I'll be leaving you with your apprentice to train some more on how to kill the EVIL vampires. I'll be back." She paused and blew a little kiss at Malfoy. "See you later." And with that, she was gone.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stalked through the alleyway, grumbling to himself. "When my father hears about this.... This is servant stuff!" He heard a noise down a side alley and sauntered over. What he saw stunned him. A male vampire was draining the blood of a blonde girl he recognized as a fellow Slytherin from school, Narsicca Black. Instead of going to her rescue, he took a scared step back. He turned when he heard a low growl from behind him. The vampire from earlier was rushing him. He threw up his arms to protect himself and closed his eyes, but the only thing he felt was wind that passed him. When he looked up, she was gone, or so he thought. He turned to reassess Narsicca's situation. Upon turning he discovered the two vampires fighting it out with Narsicca lying, passed out on the street. He rushed over to her and quickly stopped the blood flow. He looked up just as one vampire snapped the other's neck. The male vampire fell, paralyzed until his body could heal from the blow dealt.  
The girl turned to him and growled low in her throat. "Did you plan to, at any point, HELP HER? Stupid no-good hunter. You are an insult to your master. At least he made a kill on his first run." In an attempt to show her up, Lucius stalked over to the paralyzed vampire, and plunged his stake into its heart. It burst into dust as Lucius turned around and smirked at her. Rayvin clapped her hands in a slow sarcastic manner. "Oh, you are so brave! You killed a vampire that couldn't move! Good for you. What's next? Killing us in our sleep?"  
Forgetting about Narsicca, Lucius rushed Rayvin, who was too surprised to fend off the attack, and knocked her to the ground. Lucius jumped off her and pulled out a stake. Rayvin fluidly got up and moved to the defensive. *Stupid brat. I don't want to hurt you, but I'd rather do that, than become a pile of dust.* They went at each other, trading blows, Rayvin wary of the stake. She knocked Lucius into a brick wall scraping up his arms. Lucius pushed himself away from the wall and rushed her again. This time, Rayvin barely missed the fatal blow. Instead, it pierced her below her heart. Rayvin groaned in pain. She swung her leg up and knocked the bloody stake out of Lucius's hand. Rayvin didn't expect Lucius's kick which knocked her down. She growled, but before she could get up, Lucius put a well placed kick at her head, snapping her neck in the process. Lucius ran to find his stake, but before he did, they both heard Narsicca moaning.  
Lucius ran to Narsicca side, his stake forgotten in the corner. "Narsicca? Are you okay?"  
Narsicca sat up painfully. "Lucius? Is that you? What are you doing here? What happened? Where am I?" She looked at Lucius fearfully.  
"Shh. It's okay. A man attacked you, but I got rid of him. I need to get you home. Come on." Without a backwards glance, Lucius picked up Narsicca left the alleyway.  
*Thank you Narsicca. I owe you.* Rayvin waited for her neck to heal, and wondered why one of the greatest hunting families would teach outside of the family.  
  
With an hour until the sun rose, Rayvin gingerly pulled herself up. She had not completely finished healing, but it would do until she could find a place to stay. Not that the sun would do much damage. Sunlight only slightly bothered her and her family. It was a stupid myth that mortals came up with to make themselves feel better.  
Rayvin stumbled down the street. She had to be careful of people already awake. They would ask questions. And once the sun came up, there would be more trouble. The sun was about to peek over the horizon when the door to the house she was in front of opened, and a man with rare fiery red hair stepped out. Rayvin cringed and didn't move, praying that the Weasley boy wouldn't notice her. He stared at her from his doorstep before sighing. "Don't just stand there all day. Come on. You can use my house until you recover."  
Rayvin's eyes widened in surprise and walked slowly towards him. She slipped past him and sat on the couch, keeping him in her sights. He closed the door and stood in the doorway, watching her. "Why?" The young man just raised an eyebrow. Rayvin sighed in exasperation. "Why are you helping me?"  
"Arthur? What's wrong? Why didn't you leave for work?" a voice called from the kitchen.  
"Nothing's wrong Molly. Something came up, or rather someone." A pregnant woman popped her head into the room and frowned when she saw the state of the girl in front of her. She tried to take a step towards her, but Arthur stopped her with an arm. "What is your name? I'm helping you because I want something in return. I know that muggles and magic folk are not the only creatures with morals. Are vampires like us or not?"  
Rayvin snorted. "That was very regal, Weasley. The name's Rayvin. It really depends on the vampire. Are you talking about me or vampires in general?" When Arthur narrowed his eyes at her, she swallowed. "Ok. Calm down mate. I'm probably as honest and moral as they come. I swear something to you; I don't go back, even if it means my death. Which thankfully hasn't happened as of yet, thank God. Morals, well, I don't kill, if that's what you mean, unless I'm in danger myself. I don't bite much, just criminals and your common city rapist. It's never enough to kill them. Often drop them on the steps of the police station. Good enough for you?" When Arthur nodded, she cocked her head to the side, it a listening pose. "What's on your mind, Weasley?"  
Arthur let go of Molly and sat down in a seat across from Rayvin and looked down at his hands. "My father believes me to be weak. He always has. Just because I don't feel that I am better than people without magical ties, he looks down on me. He took on an apprentice 20 years younger than me."  
Rayvin nodded. "Malfoy." Arthur's head flew up to look at her. "I decided to find out what was going on. I had heard a rumor that the old master was training a replacement that wasn't in the family. I snuck in and had a little confrontation. The Malfoy boy is way out of his league. He thinks he is better than your father already. I left them to their training and went for a walk. I ended up downtown a bit. Malfoy was there. The twit was standing there watching one of his ex-classmates get drained dry. I was able to save her and paralyzed the other vampire. When I reprimanded him, and told him that he hadn't even made a kill yet, he walked over to the other vampire and destroyed him. He was so high and mighty about it. Anyway, we ended up fighting. I barely got out of it intact. He somehow managed to snap my neck after he missed my heart with his stake. The only reason I'm still here is because the girl, Narsicca, started to come to." Rayvin gave Arthur a questioning look. "What do you want from me, Weasley? He may be an idiot, but I will not kill him."  
Arthur nodded. "I want you to train me- help me become what my father believes that I cannot. And protect my family until I can protect them myself. I know it's late, but if I know enough, I can keep the Weasley name alive and teach my children as I should have been taught."  
Rayvin pondered it for a second before looking at Arthur. "Yes, on one condition."  
"What is that?" he asked. When Arthur had sat down, Molly had gone back into the kitchen. Two boys came out and stood in the doorway, watching.  
Rayvin smiled at them. Both of their hair was the same as their father's. Then she turned to Arthur. "Never hunt me, or those I choose to protect." Rayvin knew he was about to protest, so she cut him off. "I would never protect a cold-blooded killer. I mean a vampire like me, with morals, who refuses to kill."  
Arthur nodded. "So you'll teach me?"  
Rayvin nodded. "The Weasley's will remain a prominent hunting family, is it's the last thing I do."  
Both stood and faced the spectators. "Dad, what's going on?" asked the younger of the two.  
"You know how Grandfather wouldn't teach me about the family business?" Both nodded. "Well, Rayvin here is going to teach me and you... if you want."  
The elder boy grinned. "We'd love to." He shook Rayvin's hand. "I'm Bill and this is Charlie."  
"I can speak for myself!" whined Charlie. Rayvin laughed. "I'm 9 and Bill's 14."  
Rayvin frowned. "The Malfoy boy is..."  
"He's 16." Bill scowled at the thought. "He gloats about being a hunter all the time between classes."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes, they're all sure they want to do this!" They all went into the kitchen. Molly stood next to the table. "Bill, Charlie; sit down. You didn't finish your breakfasts." She smiled at Rayvin. "I'm Molly. Arthur has always wanted to be like his father. The boys got his enthusiasm. Will you be living with us then? We do have..." Molly trailed off as a tawny owl flew in the open window. She opened it and read it before silently handing it to Arthur. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.  
"We're moving." Both boys gaped at him. "There was an attack last night. Your grandfather was killed. He left the Burrow to me in his will." Molly gasped and leaned heavily against a counter behind her. Arthur looked up at her.  
"Arthur," Molly said excitedly. "It's time."  
Arthur frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
Rayvin grinned. "The baby, Arthur. Take your wife to St. Mungo's; I'll bring the boys and Molly's things in a bit." Arthur gave her a wary look. "Go; I promise your boys are safe with me." Molly grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him out to his car. Rayvin turned to the boys. "Okay, would you please go get your mother's things?" Within a minute, the boys had returned, panting, with their mother's suitcase.  
The three were about to leave (via Floo Powder) when there was a knock on the door. Rayvin ran over and threw it open. "Rayvin? What are you doing here?"  
"Bill! Take Charlie and go! I'll catch up."  
"But..." All protests were silenced as Rayvin stumbled back from Jorge's right hook. "Go Charlie!"  
Charlie quickly stepped into the fireplace with the suitcase. "St. Mungo's," he called. With a whoosh he was gone. Bill followed him into the fireplace. "Be careful Rayvin!" He threw down his handful of Floo Powder and was gone. Jorge scowled down at her. "Just what do you think you are doing?" "Protecting the Weasleys." She stepped forward and threw him a jab. "You'll leave the Weasleys alone, or else you'll have to deal with the consequences. I will not hesitate to kill you, sire or not." Rayvin went to the fireplace and was gone. 


	3. Like a Carebear with fangs?

CHAPTER 3: LIKE A CAREBEAR... WITH FANGS  
  
Ray opened her eyes slightly before groaning and snapping them shut again. "Mya! What did I tell you about opening the windows? Get in here and close them for me."  
"Absolutely not! Get your lazy bones up Ray! We've gotta go soon." Mya laughed from in the kitchen of their apartment, where she sat at the table sipping on a cup of pig's blood from the nearby butcher shop.  
Ray pulled herself from bed and stumbled into the shower. Ten minutes later, she was sitting next to Mya with her own cup. She opened her mouth to urge Ray faster but Ray held up a single hand. "I'm moody, but just because I'm moody doesn't mean that you AREN'T annoying!" Mya grinned.  
When she had finished, Ray went into their room and packed everything with a simple spell. Mya followed her, carrying two wands. "You'll need this for appearances." Ray rolled her eyes and sighed. "So... are they expecting both of us?"  
"I'm a surprise."  
"Let's go then!" They shrank their suitcases and proceeded down the street to the Cracked Pot, sister to the Leaky Cauldron. Mya went through the fire to the Burrow while Ray tied up loose ends.  
  
Ron sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, looking over the letter Hermione had sent him the week before. She had told him to expect her sometime between 12 and 1. Ron jumped up as Hermione landed on her bottom in front of him. She stood and he moved to hug her, but paused, sensing the change. He reached into a nearby chest and pulled out a crossbow. "Herm... what happened to you?"  
"Well, that's a bit obvious, isn't it Ron?"  
"I'm sorry about this Herm. It's my job." Ron was about to pull the trigger, when Rayvin appeared behind Mya. "Who are you? No, wait. Don't tell me, you're the sire."  
"Bzzzz! I'm sorry, that's an incorrect answer." Ray moved up next to Mya and glanced around the house. "So, who's home?"  
Ron gave Ray a wary look. "Fred and George are up in their room and Ginny and Charlie are out in the yard working on Quidditch. Why?"  
Ray smiled at Mya. "Thank goodness! Could you go get Charlie? I mean, can we go talk to Charlie... all three of us?" Ron motioned them towards the door, and followed from a bit of a distance, keeping the crossbow trained on Ray. She rolled her eyes at Mya and they went out the door towards the specs high in the air.  
"CHARLIE!" One of the specs stopped flying and lowered slightly. "I've got a problem. It's Hermione and she brought a friend." The broom lowered to 5 feet off the ground. Charlie stared at the two girls for a minute.  
Charlie's eyes popped open wide. "Bloody 'ell!" He jumped off of the broom with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You."  
"Yes, me." Without warning, Charlie grabbed Ray around the waist and picked her up, swinging her in a circle. Ginny flew down just as Charlie was putting Ray back down. "It's nice to see you too, Charlie! Did you miss me?"  
"Wait till mum and dad hear that you're back! They'll be estatic!"  
Ron cleared his throat. "Charlie... she's a vampire. She made Mione a VAMPIRE!" Charlie turned to look at Hermione before looking back at Ray. She held her hands up in an 'I'm innocent' gesture. "Aren't you going to kill her?!?"  
"No."  
"WHAT!?"  
"I think we should all sit in a circle and sing-" Charlie silenced Ray with a glare. "Someone can't take a joke."  
"What Ron said is serious. I don't know if you did turn Mione or not, but you brought another vampire into the house. I have to wonder about your judgment."  
Ray stared at him for a couple of seconds, speechless. "I don't need this. Especially not from you Charles Anton Weasley!" Ray looked at Mya. "I'll be back later. I have to go get a drink or something. If I come back and you're hurt in any way..." Ray glared at Charlie, "There's going to be hell to pay."  
"Ray! I don't feel safe! I mean... come on! You're leaving me in a hunter's house! My best friend was gonna KILL ME!"  
"Just stay near Charlie until Molly gets home. Tell her that Rayvin is coming for dinner and that we're friends. You'll be safe." Without a backwards glance, Ray stormed off of the property and sent herself into downtown London.  
Ginny sighed and took Mya's hand. "Come on Mione. We'll go up to my room. I don't care that you're a vampire. If you try anything, I'll just have to kill you," Ginny said with a wink Mya laughed and followed Ginny back into the house.  
Ron turned to look at Charlie. "Are you going to explain that to me or not?"  
Charlie walked back into the house soundlessly.  
Ron stared after him for a second before yelling, "Are they like care bears with fangs??"

After being unable to find what she required in Diagon Alley, Ray sent herself over to Hogsmede. With a smile she went into Honeydukes. "Good afternoon. Can I help you?"  
"Oh, no thank you." Ray wandered about the store picking up things here and there. Once she had finished, she went up to the register. The shop owner gave her a strange look as he rang up the items. Very satisfied with herself, Ray left Honeydukes, the stick from a blood-flavored lollipop sticking out of her mouth.

Hermione sat at the table while Molly finished cooking dinner, waiting for Mr. Weasley to come home. Without any warning at all, Ray appeared in the chair across from Mya. Mya let out a small yelp and fell out of her chair. Molly turned around and gasped. "Rayvin? I can't believe it! You are back."  
"Yeah, I'm back." Molly gave Ray a quick hug before going back to the stove.  
Mya picked herself back up and glared at Ray. "Next time, warn me!"  
"But that takes all of the fun out of it!"  
Molly chuckled to herself as she glanced at the clock. Arthur was starting home. "Wash up for dinner!" she called up the stairs. Slammed doors could be heard as the five people upstairs rushed to get ready for Molly's delicious cooking. Charlie was the first one down the stairs followed closely by Ginny. (She had pulled an 'I have girl problem and NEED the bathroom' over on Ron and the Twins.) The twins stopped halfway down the stairs, shocked that two vampires were sitting at the table. Ron bowled into them and the three boys tumbled to the floor in a heap or arms and legs. The three managed to untangle themselves and sat down at the table. Fred and George traded confused looks before looking to Molly. "Everything will be explained when your father gets home."  
Arthur chose that moment to pop out of the fireplace. He came in, a confused look on his face. "Why are there vampires in my ho..." Arthur trailed off as his eyes landed on Ray. "Well, I'll be. Rayvin, it's wonderful to see you again. You haven't changed a bit!" Ray smiled. "Hullo Arthur. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I had a slight problem over in America with Jorge and well..." Ray pointed Arthur's attention to Hermione. "Oh dear. Is Mione under your protection?" "Yes, and I wish her to be under yours as well." There was a burst of talking from the rest of the Weasleys after Ray said this. "QUIET!" Ray sighed. "Now, I realize you guys are thinking, 'Vampires, bad', but get over it. I'm a friend, and I mean you no harm. Gred, Forge, don't either of you remember me at all? I left when you were 6. I can understand Ron and Ginny not remembering, but not you two." Charlie scowled at Ray. "You should have come back. Then maybe they would remember you. But no, you just disappeared without a reason or saying goodbye." "Charlie!" Molly admonished. "It's true!" Charlie stood up. As he headed up the stairs, he said, "I'm not hungry." "Leave him alone, dear. He'll come around soon. I'm sorry Ray," Arthur said, sitting down. "We were all worried when you didn't come back." "I couldn't come back. I had come things I had to do. I didn't want to bring all of you into it." Suddenly Fred gasped. He poked George in the shoulder. "Rara?" George frowned at him and turned to look at Ray. Then he looked back at Fred. "Rara." Through the rest of dinner, everyone filled in Ray and Mya about everything that had been happening lately. Ray stayed fairly quiet throughout the meal, lost in her own thoughts. At the end of the meal, Ray picked up her bag from under the table and put it on top. "I decided to get edible presents for all of you. I had to go especially far for what I got for the twins." She grinned at them all. "For Molly, I brought you that fudge you liked when we went shopping in London." Molly stared at Ray in surprise. "Of course I remembered Molly! That was a lot of fun. We should do it again sometime. For Arthur, I'm giving you a specially made box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. It has all of your favorites in it, from chocolate to tripe, which I never did understand why you liked tripe. For Ron, I have two chocolate frogs and a 3 acid pops, since we all know how much you love them." Ron looked at Ray, horrified. "How did you know about that?" "I gave the twins their first acid pops and gave them one to give you as well. From what Hermione told me, they must have waited until it would make an impression." Ron gaped at her as everyone else laughed. "For Ginny, I have Chocoballs and Droobles Best Blowing Gum. Just, please, don't chew it in the house. Molly would have my head!" Roaring laughter came from everyone as they all knew it was true. "Gred, Forge, I present you with a box of Gigalows!" "Gigalows?" "Try them!" Ray opened the box and took out a sheep shaped marshmallow. "Have at it Gred!" "No, you first my dear Forge!" Ray ripped it in half and handed part to Gred. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and ate it. "Am I a giant marshmallow sheep?" "No." "Here ya go Forge," Ray said, smirking at him. Forge popped the mallow into his mouth fearlessly... and gave a shriek as he started to shrink. Within moments, instead of the twins, there was a single sheep standing inbetween the chairs. "It'll only last for about a minute boys," Ray said, giggling. The sheep bleeted at them and then let out an enormous fart. A couple of seconds later, the twins were back in there seats and glaring sharp objects at Ray. "You made me its BUTT!" Forge yelled.  
"That wasn't my fault! If you two had been willing to try it, then only one of you would have been turned into a sheep, and neither would have been the butt."  
"Where did you get these?" Gred asked, amazed.  
"This guy I know over in America likes practical jokes about as mush as you do. He owed me, so he let me have a box of his newest inventions." She smiled and handed a box to Mya. "This is a box of blood-flavored lollipops. I think you know why."  
Ron grinned around the table. "Anybody up for quidditch?" There was a chorus of yes (even Hermione) and they all ran outside. Molly smiled at Ray and Arthur.  
"I'm going to go check on Charlie... I'll be back in a bit." Molly nodded and started putting dishes away.  
"Could you take some food up to him, Ray?" She nodded and grabbed a plate, which Arthur filled with food and handed her utensils. She went upstairs, and as her hands were full, she kicked the door, lightly, as a knock.  
"What?" "Can I come in?" "No." Ray heard him pick up his wand and cast a spell at his door, most likely an even more powerful locking spell. Sighing, Ray put the food down by the door. "You know I could get in there if I really wanted to." She called. "You won't. You respect my privacy and think I have a right to keep things to myself... Go away Ray." Ray growled. How dare he use her own words against her? Ray picked up the plate and concentrated on getting inside the room. She glared at him from her spot behind him. He was sitting at his desk, working on something she couldn't see.  
She moved so she was standing above him and dropped the plate in front of him. He looked up, surprise written all over his face. "You're a real bastard sometimes, you know that?"  
"What are you doing in here?" "Why won't you talk to me?" "This thing that we're doing... it's called talking." "That's great Charlie. Really, it is. Since you aren't going to tell me what the hell is going on with you, I might as well leave. I have better things to do and more important people to see than some old friend who can't get over the fact that I had to leave 13 bloody years ago!"  
"That's just it!" Charlie yelled, jumping out of his seat. "You didn't HAVE to leave! You just decided that instead of coming back to us, you should run away and deal with things on your own." Ray snorted. "That's why you're mad? Because I didn't stop by to tell you what was going on? Why I was leaving? Didn't stop by for one last cup of bloody tea? Do you even know why I didn't come back?" "You were in trouble and didn't want to bring my family into it." "No. I wanted to... I so wanted to bring Arthur into it. There was no time. Do you think I wanted to leave my friends and the people I considered to be my family to run off and hide from some 'big bad'? When you have a group of assassins after you, you'll know how I felt when I had to leave. Have a good night Charlie." Ray disappeared from his room just as he was about to grab her arm. "Damn." 


	4. Say Anything Do Anything

CHAPTER 4: SAY ANYTHING; DO ANYTHING  
  
Outskirts of London, 1984  
  
Lucius Malfoy smirked to himself as he went down to the sitting room, where he had some people waiting for him. He came into the room and cast a silencing charm on it before turning to his 'employees'. Things were going according to plan.  
"Why did you call us in here, Malfoy?" their leader, Jorge, asked. "It better be good."  
"You know of the vampire called Rayvin?" There were nods from everyone but Jorge, but Lucius could read him like a child's book. He knew of the girl. He knew her very well. "I want her gone. I don't care if she lives or not. I need her to leave the Weasley family, for good."  
"Why?" Jorge questioned.  
"You're an assassin, what does it matter why? The only thing that should matter to you is getting the job done and getting paid."  
"How much?" A different vampire asked.  
"50,000 pounds each." There was a ripple through the group.  
"We'll do it." The vampire said, looking pointedly at Jorge. With that, they all left, leaving Lucius standing in an empty room, very pleased with himself.  
  
Ray paced around her room, her stomach twisted in knots. She needed to speak with Arthur, badly. She heard the door close quietly downstairs. Frowning, Ray headed down to see who it was. On her way, she passed the clock. Nobody was home. Ray snuck to the living room. Inside was a group of people she really didn't want to see. Jorge turned to face her as she came in. "Hello love."  
"What do you lot want?"  
"You," one vampire said. Ray cocked an eyebrow at him. "Get away from the Weasleys, or else."  
"That's very scary, Rye. Next time, say it while holding a large knife. It gives it more of a threatening feel." The vampires grinned at each other as they pulled out guns. Instantly, Ray was gone. They all followed her.  
  
That night, Ray had managed to ditch the group long enough to get home. Jorge walked out of the bushes just as she was about to go up the steps. "Ray, don't." Ray glared at him. "Our employer doesn't necessarily want you dead. He just wants you away from the Weasleys. You have to go. You don't have time to say goodbye to them."  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
"Because I'm your sire. You should listen to me. I know what's best for you. If you go back in there, not only are you putting yourself in danger, but you're putting the Weasleys in danger as well. Especially little Ron and Ginny." Ray stared at him, surprised. "You think I didn't watch over you? I was worried about you. You willingly walked into the house of a hunter. I had to question your judgment."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Why not? If it will get you to leave, I'll tell you anything; I'll do anything." Jorge said, looking into her eyes. Suddenly, Jorge grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shadows just as the door opened.  
"Where could she be? She said she'd be home." Charlie said to his dad.  
"Don't worry. Ray can take care of herself. She wouldn't put herself in danger." Arthur led Charlie out the shed.  
Ray tried to move away form Jorge, but he had her pinned between the wall and his body. "If you don't leave on your own, I have to take you away. I don't want to have to kill you, Ray. Just leave and never look back. Come away with me. We could just go and nobody would bother us. You just have to let it go. You can't have them anymore. They're not yours." Ray opened her mouth to speak, but Jorge cut her off with a kiss. When Jorge pulled away, Ray sighed. She knew she had to leave, whether she wanted to or not. She just wanted to know who was doing this.  
"Jorge?" Ray asked quietly.  
"Um-hmm?"  
"Who hired you?" Jorge sighed. "Lucius Malfoy." Ray stared at him for a second before shoving him away from her and escaping from the wall. "How much?" "What?" "How much is he paying you to ruin my life?" "Ray, you're better off away from them. You're becoming soft. You're not the same. You're not the person that you used to be. I'm not trying to ruin your life. I'm trying to make it better. You're better off with me than with them." "Says you! I should hold what you think in such high regards, shouldn't I? Jorge knows what's best doesn't he?" Ray spit at his feet. "You make me sick." Ray was about to leave when Rye and his associates came in. She threw her hands up. "I'm going Rye. Go collect your money from Malfoy. I'm leaving." With that, Ray disappeared and went to America. 


End file.
